J'aime pas les débordements d'affection
by tyra n' U
Summary: A quelque jour de la fin de leur scolarité, Malefoy a des choses à dire à Harry, choses qui le feront réfléchir...


Slt c'est moi, alors petite histoire écrite rapidement. Pas franchement géniale je pense mais que j'avais besoin d'écrire parce que bon voilà quoi et c'est c'est qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

C'est un petit HPDM, mon premier^^, en deux parties normalement.

Voici la première:

* * *

_Plus que deux jours ici, et on quitte cette école. Tout les septièmes années sont un peu nostalgiques, se rappelant les bons moments qu'ils y ont passé. Moi aussi je n'y coupe pas. Poudlard est pour moi comme ma maison, et je sais que je ne suis pas seul dans ce cas là. C'est l'endroit où je me suis fait mes premiers vrais amis, l'endroit qui m'a vu grandir en fait. _

_Je quitte la grande salle dès que j'ai finit de manger et me dirige vers le dortoir pour commencer à emballer mes affaires. J'entends quelqu'un qui cours derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir Malefoy me rejoindre. Je lui lance un regard interrogatif auquel il ne répond pas et m'attrape par la manche pour m'entrainer dans la salle la plus proche. Par réflex j'essaye de me défaire de sa poigne. Il me relâche une fois la porte fermée et un sort de silence lancé. _

_Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qui lui prend lorsqu'il me devance et prend la parole :_

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime les débordements d'affection.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à qui ont peut de trouver les bons mots. Je ne les ai pas à part quand c'est pour blesser. Je peux écouter mais pas forcément dire ce qu'il faut. J'ai rien d'un putain de psy ou d'un truc dans le genre. Alors je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part : Prends-moi comme je suis.

Quelqu'un a qui on ne fait pas facilement confiance.

Quelqu'un à qui ont appris à paraitre froid.

Qui n'a l'air de n'avoir besoin de rien ni de personne.

Mais prends-moi comme je suis.

Quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi. Je sais que cela peut paraitre étrange venant de moi, voire même flippant.

Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour être ce que je suis, pour savoir qui je suis.

Prends-moi parce que sans toi ça me fait mal là. »

_Il prend ma main et la pose sur son cœur, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de rester muet. De toute façon qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ?_

« Tu le sens hein ? Tout les autres pensent que je n'ai pas de cœur mais tu es le seul à savoir que j'en ai un, Harry. Et je ne sais pas s'il supportera que tu me laisse.

Et même si on n'a jamais été amis, tu es la personne la plus proche de moi.

Celle qui est capable de me rappeler que je suis vivant.

La personne dont je ne pourrais jamais me passer à tel point que t'es devenu une obsession pour moi.

Quand tu n'es pas là, je suis toujours à me demander où tu es, avec qui et qu'est-ce que tu fais.

Et ca me fait mal de voir tout ses sourires, ses expressions que tu adresse aux autres alors que moi je n'ai droit qu'au méprit et à l'indifférence.

Bien sur je sais que je le mérite, je n'ai rien fait pour que tu m'apprécie, au contraire. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il faut que je change.

J'aimerai, non, j'ai besoin que tu m'accepte tel que je suis, avec mes défauts et mes failles.

Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse les combler. Parce qu'il n'y a toujours eu que toi.

Et puis non, je ne crois pas en ces conneries d'âmes sœur et tout ce qui va avec mais je sais que je pourrais jamais te sortir de ma tête, de mon cœur, de mon âme. Elle s'accroche à toi que je le veuille ou non.

Parce que j'ai essayé de trouver autre choses pour compenser, j'ai trouvé des tas de filles et même des garçons avec qui m'amuser, mais ça n'a été que ça : de l'amusement. Aucun d'entre eux n'était toi.

J'ai essayé d'être le meilleur en cours mais qu'import puisque tu ne le remarquais pas.

J'ai essayé d'être le meilleur au Quiddich mais je n'ai pas pût à cause de toi.

Alors je me suis résigné, j'ai accepté l'évidence même si elle m'échappe.

Et la seule chose que je sais c'est que j'ai besoin de savoir que je serais toujours dans ta vie et que jamais tu ne m'oublieras.

J'ai besoin d'exister dans ta vie.

Alors voilà le choix que je te laisse : Prends-moi comme je suis et laisses-moi te montrer comment je peux changer ta vie ou alors fait moi t'oublier, par n'importe quel moyen du moment que je puisse ignorer ton existence. »

_Il essuya de sa paume ses yeux débordant de larmes dont une s'échappa pour rouler doucement sur sa joue. Il remit en place une mèche de cheveux et resserra sa cravate, me fixant de ses yeux rougis. _

_Malefoy me contourna tout en restant assez proche et me lâcha ses dernières paroles me faisant me retourner à nouveau dans sa direction :_

« Je ne peux déjà pas moi-même mettre un nom sur tout ça, alors ne t'attends pas à m'entendre dire _ces_ mot, que les autres disent avec tant de facilité et désinvolture. Parce que de toute façon toi et moi, on est pas les autres et que je te l'ai déjà dit :

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime les débordements d'affection .»

Et il sortit doucement de la salle,

Me laissant toujours muet,

complétement perdu,

vraiment perdu

et seul.

* * *

Bon je sais, sa façon de penser est un peu brouillonne et désordonné (mais c'est comme ça que ca m'est venu!) mais en même temps il est censé improvisé et il est un peu perdu dont il dit tout ce qu'il lui vient par la tête. Et je sais qu'il doit rester des fautes d'orthographe donc je m'en excuse...

Enfin, j'ai commencé dans mon inspiration à écrire la deuxième , c'est-à-dire ce que pense Harry.

Je continue ou pas?

Commentaires?

Ah au fait **BONNE ANNEE!!**

TyRa


End file.
